ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Minuscule
Minuscule is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Minilugian from the planet Tho'Ught. Appearance Minuscule appears a tiny little humanoid. He has a Nanomech-like head with two spikes on the back curving upwards at opposite angles. The front of his head is more circular and wider and curves downward/inward toward his nose and mouth. He has a large, orange orb-like thing on the front of his head with a medium-sized black pupil in the middle of it. He has a tiny neck with black glands on it (almost exactly like Way Big's) and a darker grey and lighter grey body. He has slightly muscular arms, skinny for the most part. He has black lines on his elbows, large, black, fingerless gloves that extend up to his elbows with orange rims on the sides of them and 4, sharpened fingers. He has a wide chest that narrows downwards. The top part of his chest is all black and it makes an upside triangle almost. It is more pointed at the bottom of it, with orange rims on the bottom and top of it and a solid, orange like going through the middle of it (like Snare-oh's kinda). He then another triangle-like cover, which is time at his area that points upwards with the same detail: orange rims and a solid, orange line running through the middle of it. He has black lines circling his hips and longer legs. He has black lines, once more, going up and down his feet, stopping at the hips and pointy knees. He has 5 toes, with 1 toe facing backwards. He also has a large, cuff-like object around his ankles (like Eye Guy's). On his back are black lines (back of legs) that go up to his back hips. He has what appears to be little spike-like objects on the back of his arms and longer on the back of his legs, which resemble Ripjaws's fins. He then has a black strap across his back, which looks like Eye Guy's belt with a large circle in the middle. It extends upwards and connects to the top part of his "shirt" piece. The large gamatrix symbol is in the middle of the large circle. 13-year-old Mig has white replacing all orange except the orange eyes and trix. Powers & Abilities Minuscule has the ability of "super smarts", to his species actually having a really smart background and brains. He also has good climbing, agility, somewhat strength, and durability as well, not to mention his really sharp teeth to ward off predators. He can jump really far and kinda high as well. Weaknesses His only weakness is super strength, which enemies can really do damage to him. Gamaverse 13-year-old Mig In Origin of Present Evil, Minuscule debuted and destroyed the corrupted control system. 16-year-old Mig In A Natural Selection, Part 2, Minuscule got into the control room after being re-unlocked. In Hour of Darkness, Part 1, Minuscule broke Deristroll's weapon. In Progress, Minuscule broke all the bombs. Specials In Mig & Rich: It's About Time, Minuscule messed with the Simplictrix. Appearances Gamaverse 13-year-old Mig *''Origin of Present Evil (first appearance; accidental; selected alien was Control Freak) 16-year-old Mig *A Natural Selection, Part 2 '' *''Hour of Darkness, Part 1 '' *''Progress '' Specials *''Mig & Rich: It's About Time '' Trivia *He is Mig's very first own smart alien. *He and Control Freak were the result of an error. *He is alike with Grey Matter and Nanomech. *It is confirmed that, along with Control Freak, the two are not accessable to present Mig at this time. *According to Mig, Minuscule is a bit taller than Grey Matter, but a bit shorter then Brainstorm. *Minuscule is a tiny bit smarter then Brainstorm, but not as smart as Grey Matter. Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7